blastermanfandomcom-20200213-history
People
Can't find a character? Try 'minor characters'. FUS Admiral Blasterman Main article: Blasterman (character) The admiral is many things. He is the leader of the Blasterman's Army, which is the strongest force in the FUS, an Admiral who owns the biggest ship in the fleet, the sibling an annoying little brother who likes to pull pranks, graduated at the top of his class at the Commanding Officer's Academy, hates the ESBG and everything about him (except when they're under attack by the Kilathians), etc. Vice Admiral Shooter Dude Main article: Shooter Dude Our hero's best friend and colleague, Shooter Dude has a neural enhancement implant in his brain. It also makes him a pretty darn good pilot, and a fast shot. But it also can make him want to find the ESBG and shoot him. Which is why, according to Blasterman, "we have a dozen indestructible, life-sized, ESBG statues in the training yard." He is also the creator of Flibber Cola©. Shooter Dude says he has the ability to stay awake for "up to 48 hours without rest, 60 if I have a coffee machine nearby." (Blasterman Adventures 2) He has a semi-addiction to coffee and gives Laserboy wedgies frequently. Captain Laserboy Laserboy is the younger brother of Admiral Blasterman and is the FUS Navy's best tactical pilot. His current assignment is the helm and tactical officer of the Platinum Eagle. Commander Julian Sandpat Sandpat is of Anasroti descent, and as such, is partially psychokinetic. His abilities are mainly limited to knowledge of uncommon methods of medical treatment, often ways that require his gift. His major in physics has helped to explain his psychokinesis beyond the Anasroti explanation that it is a form of evolution. Sandpat is currently the chief science officer aboard the Platinum Eagle and also responds to certain severe medical cases. ESBG Empire Emperor Taran Gerith :"He's evil, he smells, he's bad, and he's a guy. Therefore, he is an evil smelly bad guy." - a FUS soldier Taran "Evil Smelly Bad Guy" Gerith is the current and twelfth leader of the ESBG Empire. He has been described as "more smelly than evil" and has slowly ceased his hostile ways, mainly on behalf of the Kilathian Republic. He has over 3000 laser burns due to his frequent combat with armies of other factions. His left arm is robotic. Brigadier General Aandonn The Kilathian soldier Aandonn (first name unknown) is the Chief Weapons Officer of the EWS V and the emperor's military aide. He joined the Kilathian Military in 4053 as a crewman aboard Battlesphere 3A. When the battlesphere was raided in 4058, the disgruntled Major Aandonn set the station's core to silently self-destruct in three minutes and defected to the EWS. The emperor, impressed with Aandonn's performance, made his new enlisted soldier a Lieutenant Colonel and the Kilathian Tactical Aide Kilathian Republic Archon Dires Archon (Greek for 'ruler') Dires is the current leader of the Kilathian Republic, and has been in office for 19 years. His rule has escalated conflicts between the Kilathians and the FUS and ESBG. As such, they want the whole galaxy to themselves, thanks to him. Before Dires' rule started, the Kilathians were less offensive, and only fought to keep the peace, much like the FUS. But, in order to keep the peace, they attacked both sides, which made both sides fight the Kilathians. When Dires came to power, his first order was for all military units to be on the offensive. Two years later, the invasions started. Seven years into his rule, Dires' best friend attempted to assassinate the FUS President. The president was unharmed, and the assassin was killed.